11 Miles Ritual
General description The 11 miles ritual is a ritual that if completed, the player (person who plays the ritual) will have one wish granted. Requirements - A car, flying or self driving ones are not allowed - A radio connected to the car Finding the road 1- Drive your car to an empty road, outside the city 2- If you are looking for the road, it will eventually appear on the right side of the street. There are many ways to know if it is the right road. - The road will not be in the map - There will be coniferous trees with blue leaves on both sides of the street 3- Turn right on the road and begin your journey 4- If your radio is on, turn it off The journey Right after putting your car on the 11 miles road, you may not notice but you are no longer in Earth, it means that your radio will no longer work because all satellite connection will be lost, you may also notice a temperature change to 70F, and make sure to never go faster than 30 miles per hour First mile: after driving for 1 mile, you will be in the first mile. In this mile, the temperature will drop to 62F. Second mile: In this mile, you will experience a temperature change, the temperature in the second mile is 50F Third mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to 43F and you will notice that there are now shadow humanoids on the sidewalk, but they will not attack you. The road will have some holes until the tenth mile. Fourth mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to 35F and the shadow humanoids will start to talk, you will hear it as whispers. Fifth mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to 33F, the shadow humanoids will go away, and consequently you will stop hearing them. The trees will also disappear from the left side of the street, revealing a huge lake. Sixth mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to -2F, the lake will be gone and the trees will be back on the left side again. The stars will disappear in this mile and your radio will be turned, and the voice on the radio will start talking about your fears and try to scare you. Seventh mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to -30, the trees will disappear and the shadow humanoids will come back, but this time, they will be screaming and trying to break into your car and kill you. Most people die here because they try to look at the shadow humans and stop paying attention to the street, and their car crashes into a rock. Eight mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to -67F, your fuel might freeze in this mile if you don't do something to prevent it. The cold now is dangerous. Ninth mile: In this mile, the temperature will drop to -100F and your car will shut down, you must restart your vehicle before they break your windows. Tenth mile: In this mile, the temperature will still at -100F and the shadow humanoids will stop chasing you, they will only be watching you. Eleventh mile: In this mile, the temperature will start rising and you will see a red light up ahead, the temperature will rise as you approach it. At one point, you will enter inside the light. As soon as entering in it, your car will shut down again, but he will be pulled by an unknown power. Close your eyes and don't look outside. The temperature inside the light is 400F. After you leave the red light, the power will return, you will see old fashioned buildings and a brick wall will prevent you from going ahead. Stop your car and say your wish. After saying your wish, you will fell dizzy for some seconds. The dizziness will go away and you will find yourself in front of your house, inside the same car. Check the trunk and the back seats, what you wished might be there. If your wish is not an object, it may happen in a few minutes, depending on what.